


Forever

by agentwashingcat



Category: RWBY
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Qrow has a panic attack, heavily based on my own Summer and Qrow headcanons, past emotional abuse implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 09:19:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentwashingcat/pseuds/agentwashingcat
Summary: A snippet of Qrow and Summer in their last year at Beacon. Qrow has a moment of weakness and Summer is there to help him through it.





	Forever

“What are you doing up here?”

A head appeared above Qrow’s face, and he blinked, shielding his hand against the rising sun. Summer’s face came into focus, smiling down at him, and he managed a hesitant smile back.

“I was stargazing.” The stars had been mostly chased away by the sun, but there were still a few stragglers dotting the sky. They would disappear from view soon enough, and then the day would have really begun. “Shouldn’t you still be in bed?”

“Noticed you were missing, and thought I should come look,” Summer quipped, settling herself beside him on the roof of Beacon.

Qrow pushed himself up to sit beside her, and Summer leaned in, resting against him. After a moment's hesitation, he wrapped an arm around her. 

Four years ago, when he first came to Beacon, he never would have done this. It had taken both him and Raven a long time to get comfortable with physical affection. And some days were still hard, but Summer was always patient.

It was one of the many things he loved about her.

His face flushed at the thought, and he focused his gaze away from her onto the horizon.

“You never answered my question.”

“Oh, uh,” Qrow paused, clearing his throat. “Just… bad dreams.”

He’d been spending a lot of time thinking about the tribe lately. And what him and Raven would do now that their stint at Beacon was almost over. His nightmares had increased as well, which he was sure was just a coincidence.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Another thing different from the tribe. They had never talked about things there. “It’s just… I’m  _ scared _ .” The last word came out a whisper, and he looked away, staring hard at the roof, unable to look at Summers face. 

His whole body tensed, waiting for Summers’ disapproval. Admitting fear was a weakness, and though Summer was more forgiving than the tribe, this was the first time he had ever admitted his very real fear to her. He didn’t know what she would say.

“Qrow,” Summer said, reaching out to turn his face towards her. There was nothing by kindness and compassion written on her face and in her silver eyes. “What are you scared of?”

He swallowed nervously, averting his eyes but not attempting to move his head. “Going home.”

They’d had to return in between semesters at Beacon, and he’d hated every second of it. Finding himself longing more and more for the safety of Beacon, the kindness and friendship of Summer and Tai. He had never confided that in anyone. Not even Raven. They’d been sent to Beacon for a purpose. To learn how to kill huntsman. How could he ever admit that to Summer and Tai?

“It’s okay, Qrow,” Summer soothed, reaching up to run a gentle hand through his hair. “Why don’t you want to go home? What’s wrong?”

Letting out a shaky breath, Qrow curled in on himself, heart beating rapidly. He shook his head, breath catching in his throat. Struggling to breath. He didn’t understand. What was wrong with him?

“Qrow? Qrow!” He heard Summers voice as if through a fog. He struggled to come up for air, but it was like there was a weight on his chest. He opened his mouth but no sound came out.

“Hey, you’re okay, you’re okay.” Summer’s hands were on his face, cupping it gently, and he reached out to grip her arms like a lifeline. “I’ve got you, you’re okay. You’ll be alright. You’re safe, I’m here.”

Eventually Summer’s voice broke through the fog, and he was able to take a deep breath, like his life depended on it. He was startled to realize his cheeks were wet with tears. Summer’s thumbs gently brushed them aside, but he still knew they had been there.

What had just happened? Why had he broken down like that? Why had he been so  _ weak? _

He couldn’t look at Summer, opting to stare at the ground instead. Was he shaking? Great, he was shaking. Could he make more of a fool of himself?

“Qrow, it’s okay,” Summer said softly, gently stroking his hair. After a moment’s hesitation, she spoke again. “Has that ever happened before?”

Qrow shook his head violently. Sure, he’d had breakdowns, but nothing like that. And  _ never _ in front of anyone.

“Qrow, it’s okay,” Summer assured him again, though Qrow couldn’t imagine it was possibly okay. “These things happen. You’re allowed to have moments of weakness.”

“I  _ can’t, _ ” he hissed, shaking becoming more violent. “I  _ can’t _ do that at home. I can’t be weak, I can’t,  _ I can’t. _ ” His voice cracked on the last syllables and he winced. “I’m not worth anything if I can’t be strong.”

They didn’t need him, not really. Raven had the same information about Beacon he did. If he couldn’t prove himself useful, they would kick him out. He’d struggled and fought for years to be useful to them. To overcome his semblance. Was that all for nothing?

“Oh, Qrow…” She spoke so softly he barely heard her. The next thing he knew he was being gathered into her arms in a tight hug and, despite himself, he clung to her tightly.

“You don’t have to be strong all the time,” Summer said, rubbing his back gently. “It’s okay to need help. We’re stronger together, as a team, than we are apart.”

Qrow sniffed, hiding his face in her shoulder. “I… we didn’t grow up that way.” His voice was so small he wondered if she could even hear him.

“I know. I don’t expect it to change overnight.” Summer continued to rub his back soothingly, and the tension started to leave him, bit by bit. “But we’re here for you when you need us, okay? Don’t be afraid to ask for help. Tai and I, we won’t judge. That’s what teammates do, they help each other.”

Qrow didn’t say anything, but gave a short nod to acknowledge that he’d heard her. They sat there for a few minutes in comfortable silence, until Summer spoke again.

“I don’t know if this is what you want, but you don’t have to go back home after we graduate, ya know.” Summer pulled back slightly, studying his face. “Teams often stick together and continue to do missions together. I know Tai wants to go back to Patch, I don’t think he’d mind if we stuck around.”

Qrow blinked, taking a moment to comprehend what Summer meant. He didn’t have to go back to the tribe? He could… stay with them? 

“You… want me around?” He asked hesitantly, unsure if he was reading the situation right. No one had ever wanted him around before.

Summer cupped his face, smiling gently at him. “Of course we want you around, silly! You’re our teammate! And better yet, you’re my partner! There’s nothing we can’t do together.”

Qrow managed a tired smile. “I’ll stay. As long as you want me.”

“Forever, then,” Summer teased, kissing him on the tip of his nose. Qrow scrunched his face, trying to ignore the blush sneaking up.

“Forever.” His face burst into a wide smile. If they would have him, he would stay. Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are very appreciated thank you!


End file.
